Harry Potter and the Land of Lost Souls
by Kelantar
Summary: Post-OotP. Draco gets a reality check, Harry comes out of the closet, Ron is confused as usual, and Hermione understands all three boys better than they understand themselves.
1. Self Discovery

Chapter One- Self Discovery  
  
After Harry had left King's Cross Station with Uncle Vernon, he began to think of the events of the past year. The tournament, the rise of Voldemort, Cedric's death... Harry choked back a sob. To his great surprise, his uncle turned slightly and made an attempt at small talk.  
"So," he growled, "how was your year?"  
"Awful," Harry admitted, not successfully hiding the quiver in his voice.  
"What happened?" Uncle Vernon continued, after a slight pause. Harry was shocked. His uncle never talked to him if he could avoid it.  
"Let's see," Harry said, "We got a horrible teacher sent to my school so that our headmaster wouldn't tell the rest of the world that the most evil wizard in the world has returned, because they're all oblivious morons at the Ministry, and since they didn't pay attention to our warnings he attacked me to steal the record of a prophecy that was made saying that one of us would kill the other, and in the process, my godfather-slash-ex-con- who-was-by-the-way-actually-innocent-slash-father-figure was killed." He figured that summed up his year fairly well.  
Uncle Vernon was flabbergasted, and Harry was rather surprised. He hadn't expected his uncle to offer his condolences, but for once, the beefy man had no insults to throw, or slurs about the general evilness of wizards. Harry caught his uncle's eyes in the rear view mirror, and Harry got another shock. The look he'd seen in Uncle Vernon's eyes appeared to be pity. Maybe the git had taken the summer off to grow a heart. Harry settled back in the seat, hoping desperately that this holiday would be different.  
Once they reached Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry removed his trunk, and hauled it up to his bedroom. Without a word to his aunt, who was looking at him as if he were dirtying everything he touched, he removed his glasses, and without bothering to change into pajamas or get under the sheets, fell asleep.  
  
At 11:57 on 30 July, Harry was doing his homework. It was a particularly evil series of papers for Divination. Each one had to be a full roll of parchment long, and there were twelve of them, one for each astrological sign. He didn't like the work, but he had to do it and it took his mind off the Dursleys, although they hadn't been bad that summer. They mostly ignored him as usual, but weren't nasty, and sometimes offered him seconds, or even the occasional piece of candy. Harry wasn't used to this, but he had to admit, it was a rather pleasant change. He gazed out the window, trying to remember the ruling planet of Scorpio. Just as he recalled that it was Pluto, he saw an odd shape, flying about a block away. Having seen a similar sight two years ago, Harry got up and quickly opened the window. But Harry noticed several differences, that the shape was slightly different, was much larger, and appeared to be on fire. The reasons for the changes became apparent as it glided closer. Errol wasn't unconscious (yet), but was present, and looking extremely worn out. Harry walked to the other side of the room to get his box of owl treats. On the way back, he glanced at the glowing red numbers on the clock next to his bed. It read 12:02, and Harry smiled as he realized this meant he was now 15 years old. He looked up at the odd assortment before him. There were four birds on his bed, and Hedwig had flown over to perch on his shoulder and nibble his ear, and then to her cage for water. The other two owls were Errol and Pigwidgeon, and then there was a giant tropical bird with rainbow plumage, which Harry guessed Sirius must have supplied. To Harry's great surprise, the last bird was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, the very same bird that had given the feathers that now lay in his and Lord Voldemort's wands. Harry went to Errol first, noticing the source of flames on the way. They were from the candles on what looked like a homemade cake, with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written in icing. Harry smiled broadly and continued towards Errol. Harry put on one of his dragon-hide gloves, and held his hand out to Errol, who quickly hopped on. Harry took him to Hedwig's cage for some water, as Hedwig soared out the window for a midnight snack. The tropical bird also flew out, and Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't be returning. Harry also gave two owl treats to Errol, who hooted in thanks. He also gave two to Pigwidgeon, who immediately stopped flying about in circles to get the food. Harry noticed that Fawkes looked much sleeker and shinier than when he had last seen the red and gold bird. All five birds had been supporting a large cloth, which had packages and letters upon it. Harry picked up the top letter, which bore the Hogwarts seal, and slit it open. It was in a neat script, which Harry recognized as Dumbledore's.  
  
30 July Dear Harry, I am terribly sorry about the recent events that have taken place, and I understand that it must be very difficult for you in these times. I assure you, you will be able to visit the Weasleys, and come to The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place very soon, and interact with the wizarding world, which I know you desperately wish to return to. If there is anything I can do for you, realize that all you have to do is ask. Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, for example, have both offered to take you in, or to be a shoulder for you to lean on. And I am sure that your friends Ron and Hermione will always be there for you. However, life must go on, and I am asking you to please tell me about any and all scar activity, and unusual dreams, for two reasons. One, we must keep track of Voldemort, and make sure he doesn't attempt to use you for any evil purposes. Two, I care about you, and wish to know if you are hurt or worried or if anything is amiss. I will see you on September 1st.  
Yours Truly,  
Albus Dumbledore P.S. I have trained my gargoyles to recognize and admit you, so please feel free to stop by my office at any time.  
  
Harry smiled, moving to the next envelope, which also bore the Hogwarts seal. It had his address written in green ink, in Professor McGonagall's precise hand. This, he realized, must be his Hogwarts letter. He decided he would save that for later, and open the rest of his birthday gifts first. He grabbed a card, which he recognized was from Ron. He immediately ripped it open.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope you're holding up all right. If you need anything, anyone to talk to, don't forget, we all care about you, and are willing to help. We've enclosed a special little tool or two for you. The first is an amulet that deflects or weakens minor curses and hexes. I found it at Dad's office and he said I could keep it. The next one is a one time use only Portkey. It activates every day at noon, but after it is used once, bursts into flames. (Yes, it looks like a blank scroll). See you on the train!  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the two packages and found, as promised, a pretty little necklace with a foreign engraving on it. In the other package, he found the Portkey, which did appear quite ordinary. He grabbed the next letter, which had a box with it, and unsealed the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I wish that some of us who know what you're going through could be there for you right now. I understand the pain you must be feeling, as I am feeling the same way. My best friend just died, my next best murdered fourteen years ago, sold out by the one who I thought was my third best friend. If there is anything you ever need (or the muggles give you any trouble), send Hedwig to us, and we can get you out of there if necessary.  
On a lighter note, as the last true Marauder left, I feel it is my duty to pass on tools for lawbreaking to the next generation. I am therefore enclosing a useful little tool, invented by Sirius and I that helped us become the most troublesome children ever to plague Hogwarts.  
With love,  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
Harry felt a large lump rising in his throat, then blinked and shook his head to rid the moisture from his eyes. Why was he being so emotional? He turned to his package, ripping open the brown paper, and pulled out a small, wooden box. Inside, Harry found a small crystal ball, about the size of a golf ball, on a fine silver chain. But, inside, instead of the mist found in Professor Trelawney's orbs, there was a rotating dodecahedron suspended in the middle. Harry stared at the device for a second, and then turned back to the box, pulling a small piece of parchment from the inside. This was also in Remus's handwriting.  
  
Harry, this is the Patefactor (Rights exclusively reserved to Remus J. Lupin). Sirius and I invented it in our third year. Very helpful. When you war it around your neck, Invisible objects and people will be visible, as ghostly figures. Also, secret passages and hidden objects will appear to glow, and if you ask it, it will give you passwords. Give Snape hell with it.  
Remus  
  
Harry smiled. This would be useful. He replaced it in the box, and reached for the next package. Seeing Hermione's writing on the letter, he wasn't surprised when he saw a tear in the paper, revealing what was undoubtedly a book. Opening the letter first, he read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I don't really have time to tell what this is for right now, but I'll explain on the train. Happy Birthday, see you Sept. 1st.  
Love,  
Hermione P.S. Don't use the spell, you'll get expelled.  
  
Frowning at this cryptic warning, Harry ripped the rest of the paper off of the book. On the cover, in bold letters, it said, The Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Their Descendants. Harry shook his head, smiling. "Only Hermione," he muttered. He opened the book, reading the plaque on the inside. "This book belongs to . To update the book, touch this plaque with your wand, and say Novagen. Last updated May 11, 1847"  
Harry bit his lip. This must be the spell Hermione had warned him against casting. He would have to wait until he was aboard the Hogwarts express to update the book, and see who else was born in the last 150 or so years. Flipping through the pages, he saw descriptions of the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Later in the book came family trees with little pictures of all of their descendants. Harry was reminded of the tapestry in the house of Black, with the moving pictures and tracing lines showing relationships between families. Deciding to read it with more detail later, he set it aside for the next parcel. He tore open the letter, and read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you holding up? Try to stop my hut on the 2nd, before classes start. I made some treats for your owl, or Ron's owl, or whatever owl happens to be there at the time. They're my own special recipe. See you soon,  
Hagrid  
  
Harry turned to the package with some trepidation. Not sure what he was about to find, he peeled off the plain brown paper and pulled the tin from inside. Opening it, he saw a number of small brown lumps, that looked suspiciously inedible. Hedwig flew over and immediately picked one up and swooped over to the window to eat it.  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he told her. But she ate the treat with no problem, hooted happily and went to get another. Harry looked at the lumps in surprise, and sniffed at them. They smelled abominable to him. Hagrid must know how to make animal food better than regular food, he thought, remembering Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. After distributing a few treats among the remaining owls, Harry grabbed the final package. After a moment, he recognized the writing as Mrs. Weasley's and opened the accompanying letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I made you some cake and cookies, it must be awful cooking with the Muggles. Don't forget to write if they get too be too much to handle. Also don't forget to write if you need anything, we are always here for you, and are willing to help you in any way that we can, and in Fred and George's case, is legal. See you last week of summer!  
Love,  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry smiled, setting the cookies aside and cleaning up the paper that littered the floor. As he did so, he found another letter, which bore no accompanying package. It was another written in an unfamiliar hand. Harry opened it then groaned.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry about what happened last year and I really want things to continue—  
  
"Bullshit."  
Harry crumpled up Cho's note, and threw it away, not bothering to read the rest of it. He didn't like Cho. He never really did. He just needed something, someone, anyone, to take his mind off of his life, which usually ended up with violent struggles for his life. He didn't understand her at all. Why did she say what she had said? Such a piss-ant sometimes, a complete bitch other times. Honestly, girls were so ridiculous; he didn't know why he bothered...  
Harry sat bolt upright. Why should he bother? He didn't need the unpredictable, spastic nature of the females to sustain him, he didn't even like any girls that way, and he was always... ummm... -excited- in the locker room...  
Oh my God, Harry thought, I'm gay. 


	2. Self Discovery

Disclaimer Thingy: Well. I obviously did not create Harry Potter. See the definition of the word fanfiction. Crazy monkeys...  
  
Warning Thingy: Homophobes. Leave. Now.  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 for now. If it gets too naughty I may have to relocate.  
  
Pairings: I'm not telling, so NYAH-NYAH!  
  
Chapter Two – Self Discovery  
  
Halfway across England in a place almost the exact opposite of Privet Drive, at a mansion with ominous magical creatures patrolling the grounds, the peak of a large wizarding community, another boy was sitting in his room studying.  
Draco had just finished reading his book when his mother walked into the room, looking terrified.  
"Mother?" he asked warily. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes," she replied, "better than I've been for the last seventeen years." She stopped gazing about blankly, and suddenly she fixed her eyes straight on his. "You are in danger. You must leave. Don't tell your father." She quickly got up and ran to his closet, pulling his trunk from the recesses. Flinging open his wardrobe, she turned to him and violently gestured for him to come over. "Hurry! Get what you need, you don't have much time."  
Draco, stunned, got up from his bed and scurried over to his mother's side, packing a few sets of clothes and a few books.  
"Here." His mother thrust a money bag into his hands. "Put it in the trunk! Quickly!" She looked towards the closet and it burst open as his broomstick flew into her outstretched hand. "Take it. Hide out in the Muggle world until school starts. Get to the train two hours early and hide until ten minutes into the commute. Don't contact him, he'll find you. Don't try to contact me either, for that matter." She then rapped once on his head, and it seemed as if a cold fluid were covering his body, and matching the background perfectly, making him into sort of a human chameleon.  
"Who'll find out?" Draco asked desperately. "Who's after me? What is this all about?"  
His mother smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." She pulled him into an embrace. "I love you, Draco."  
Draco was shocked. This was the first time his mother had ever said those three words to him. She had always been so cold and distant, staring into space or muttering to herself.  
A voice from down the hall startled them. "Go!" Narcissa hissed, kissing him on the cheek. She vanished with a pop as Draco mounted his broomstick and flew out the window. He hovered near the house, and soon heard two voices from his parents' bedroom. He flew closer to the wall and listened.  
"Is she dead?" said a hideous screeching voice that reminded Draco of a train screeching to a halt.  
"No, she's still alive, but only barely," came a voice that Draco easily recognized as his father's.  
"And the boy?"  
"Gone. I think it was her doing."  
"Well, you've got quite a dilemma on your hands. What are you going to do about it?"  
There was a pause before his father answered, "What I should have done as soon as she gave me an heir." Draco heard movement and then...  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Draco gasped as he felt the rush of cold and saw the flash of green light through the window. Without hesitation, he turned and flew off into the night.  
  
Draco finally landed in a deserted alley in muggle London. Shivering, he reached into his trunk for a cloak. But as he searched, he found a fine wooden box that he didn't remember packing. Cautiously, he opened it.  
Inside were two finely wrought talismans and a folded piece of parchment. Mystified, he unfolded the paper and upon recognizing his mother's fine hand, tears came to his eyes.  
  
Dear Draco,  
This is the first time I have written anything of my own free will in about seventeen years. There is little time, so I must tell you what you need to know. First of all, I am sorry I have been such a horrible mother your entire life. I wish I could have been there for you; half of the time I had no idea what year you were I or how you were doing. I know not who your friends are, where your loyalties lie, but from the bits and pieces I've picked up, I can tell that, in my opinion, you're mixing in with the wrong crowd. You see, there are only brief periods in which I am aware of my surroundings. For the last seventeen years your father has held me captive under the Imperius curse. I should have been able to fight it, but I was brought up in a community full of dark wizards, so instead of learning how to block it, I learned instead how to manipulate the minds of the innocent. Later in my life I changed my ways, but then, I met your father. He lusted after me, and seduced me, but when I tried to end our relationship, he immediately went ballistic, and the next thing I knew, I was forced to marry him and carry his son. The worst part though, even worse than losing my own freedom, was seeing you, the way you looked at me with disgust, seeing me as the cold-hearted woman that I was under the spell, and I wanted to run to you, to take you into my arms and take you away from here. But not until tonight did I get that chance. I don't know what happened, but it was one of those occasions when my emotions managed to break the barrier of the Imperius curse, but this time, your father wasn't there to immediately regain control. This time he is off with the Death Eaters, and I have managed to shake off almost all traces of the spell without him noticing. Tomorrow, he plans to take you to the Dark Lord and make you his servant. I cannot allow this to happen and therefore have fought as I never have before to rid myself of your father's control. So, if you are reading this, I have helped you escape, and I am dead. But fear not. I have enclosed two pendants, one with a chimera on the front, and the other with a silver serpent, the Black family crest. The one with the chimera has a curse deflector on it. It will bounce a weakened version of the curse back at the user. Be warned: while it will completely deflect a minor hex back at the user, if someone uses Avada Kedavra on you, it will kill both of you, so don't go thinking you're invincible. The other one is just a normal pendant, one that I always planned to pass down to a son or daughter, so it is yours now. I hope when you look at it, you think of me, not of the woman who has ignored you her entire life, but the woman who loves you and always has. Farewell.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Draco stared at the page for several minutes, tears now flowing freely down his face, while at the same time shaking with rage. He never would have expected his father of using the Imperius curse to force his mother into marriage. He put the note and pendants back into the box and placed those back in his bag. Oblivious now to the cold, he didn't even notice the color seeping into his hands as the Disillusionment charm his mother used started to wear off. Numb to the world around him he sat in the rain for almost fifteen minutes, thinking about life, questioning all he'd ever learned, and decided one thing. He would not be like his father at any cost. He would turn against the Dark Arts, and he would join with Potter, the mudblood, and the Weasel if he had to. Determined, he pulled a cloak from his trunk, hid his broomstick, and set off into the night. 


End file.
